Laminates and composites made with fibrous material embedded in a resinous matrix are normally not conducting or even semiconducting. The addition of conducting fillers to the resinous matrix may increase the conductivity of the laminate or composite, but only if conducting pathways are formed between the filler particles. An article that is completely conducting would require the use of conducting fibers, and most fibers used in making composites and laminates are organic materials, which are insulating. Until now, it has not been possible to produce conducting fibers or semiconducting fibers that have the same strength and other desirable properties that the insulating fibers of organic materials have.
While there are many applications for composites and laminates that are insulating, there is a need for conducting composites and laminates. These could be used for shielding, stress grading, radar absorption, static charge dissipation, and other applications.